Existing methods and apparatus can adequately dispense homogeneous compositions, such as homogeneous cleaning compositions. Even with existing technology, dispensing liquids or powders can be messy, exposing persons to the composition. Dispensing solids can be difficult and expensive. Improved methods and apparatus are needed to dispense heterogeneous compositions, particularly heterogeneous compositions including at least one component that flows.
Existing cleaning compositions require formulations that keep the composition homogeneous and/or stable. Homogeneous liquid and solid compositions include a significant amount of materials that keep them homogeneous and stable. There remains a need for a product that can be employed in a heterogeneous form, that can include an increased proportion of active ingredients (rather than ingredients that keep the composition homogeneous and stable), and that can form a homogeneous concentrate and/or use composition.